Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by Friends Babe
Summary: Monica is married and a husband she knows she'll never leave, despite the violence. Will she ever work up the courage to escape?
1. Cheap Motels

This is Part 1 of a new fic. Basically, Monica is married to Ethan and they have 3 children. It deals with domestic violence so be warned. It's Mondler (after a while!). Monica is married to Ethan (and it was only when I re-read this that I remembered S1 Ethan, and so her husband is now him, but with someone else's personality). So sit back, relax, and reply!

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

**Part 1**

"I loved you! I loved you when I dated you, when I married you. When I made love to you and when I carried your children. It's you. That's all. You that's driving me to this!"

Ethan laughed bitterly, his red face shining with hatred, "Don't try and turn this onto me. You're the slut who's sleeping her way through every man in this street"

Monica felt the tears fighting their way though and her voice was suddenly low, all her anger gone, "How dare you?" she whispered, loathing now running through her voice, "I loved you. I have always loved you and I have never ever been near another man. I never could. I don't do that"

"Oh yeah? Why can you never stop lying to me?!"

"When have I ever lied to you?!"

"All the fucking time Monica. 'Oh, can't cook tonight, Anna's got a sleepover'. 'Oh sorry I didn't clean, Charlotte kept me busy all day'. 'Oh, sorry I'm such a frigid cow but I've just given birth!' You can never be honest with me!"

Monica suddenly snapped, her usually calm head abandoning her, "You bastard. You total bastard. You wanna talk about honesty? How about Michelle? Amy? Jessica? Kathryn? All the women that I ignored and pretended you weren't fucking!"

Ethan didn't answer. Instead he brought his fist down, knocking her sideways as it collided with her left cheekbone, "You whore" he spat as she lay stunned on the floor, clutching at her flaming red cheek, "I'll going for a beer"

Monica was still lying there when the door slammed shut.

--------------------

"Henry, grab the rucksack from under your bed. Put some clothes in it OK? And any toys you want" Monica instructed as she did the same for herself and the girls. All the while frantically checking the clock, praying he wouldn't be back yet.

"Done!" Henry announced proudly as he threw his rucksack onto the bed.

"Well done", Monica congratulated, still distracted, "Go and get your sisters and get their coats and shoes on OK? Can you do that for Mommy?" her eyes filled with tears as she nodded and ran out of her bedroom excitedly. Following him with her eyes, Monica sank down onto her bed and sobbed. She couldn't believe things had come to this. When she'd married Ethan she'd been so in love, planning everything. The retirement home, the holidays abroad every summer. Everything. She was going to have the perfect life. She was not going to be someone's punch bag. Suddenly remembering why she was packing up her things, she threw the few remaining tops into her case and carried it downstairs to where her children were waiting.

"OK, babies, we're gonna go and stay with Mommy's friend for a little while OK? OK" After checking that Ethan wasn't walking up their street, she loaded her children in the car and began to drive. She wasn't even sure where she was going. She hadn't seen most of her friends since she moved from the city. No one would even remember her now. They especially wouldn't like her dumping her three kids on them while she fled her abusive husband.

There wasn't really any point in her fleeing. She knew she'd go back. She always did. No matter what Ethan did to her, said to her, punched into her, she always went back. How could she not? She had no job, no money, no hope and three kids. Without him she was nothing. No matter what she kept telling herself.

"Mommy, I'm tired"

Monica glanced in her rear view mirror. Henry's head was lolling on his right shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. Charlotte was asleep in her car seat. Only Annabelle remained awake and Monica could tell that wouldn't last long.

Knowing this moment would come, the kids would get tired and she would pull into a motel before going home the next day. Why didn't she ever just keep driving?! If she got far enough away she knew she wouldn't go back. But again, she never did. The words were automatically out of her mouth, her car already poised to turn, before she even thought about it now.

"OK guys. I'm gonna pull into the next motel OK? I think we could all use some sleep"

And so for that night the Sleepezy Motel became their home. And for that one night Monica enjoyed the slumber, aware that wherever her husband was at that very moment, he couldn't hurt them.


	2. Back Here

_Thanks for all the kind replies guys, they were well appreciated! This is part two, and again it's rated for language so be warned! Enjoy and if you do, don't forget to tell me! If you don't, tell me what you disliked and how you think it can be improved (but nicely today, I get my AS results tomorrow, I'm slightly fragile)_

****

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

**Part 2**

****

Monica stared down at her cell phone. The numbers seemed to be calling to her. Telling her she had to do it, she had to call him. Even after the fight, she couldn't change the fact that he was her children's dad, or her husband. Her true love. She reached for the phone, but before she could press anything it burst into song. Suppressing a scream she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Monica, where the fuck are you?"

"Ethan, I can't really talk now I'm – " she tried, hoping to pacify him in some way,

"I don't care Monica, you can just take my fucking kids and not tell me. Now get yourself back here or I'm phoning the cops. OK?"

Monica didn't even bother answering. There was no point. She had two choices. She could either go on the run, drag her babies from place to place. Cheap motel to cheap motel. Or she could go home and hope it was a one off.

"Mommy?"

Monica looked down to where Henry, Annabelle and Charlotte were meant to be sleeping. She had only got the cash for a twin room. Meaning Henry and Anna had to share, while Lottie slept on a makeshift crib in the corner. Anna was now awake and rubbing her eyes. Monica walked over to her and swept her up, holding her tight in an attempt to stop the tears,

"Morning sweetheart!" she answered in what she hoped was a cheerful tone of voice, "What do you want?"

"Mommy, when are we going home?"

--------------------

As Monica glanced out at the night sky ahead of her she wondered why she had even bothered paying the $35.99 for the room. She knew, she probably knew even when she was packing, that she'd never leave him. Despite all her efforts not to become a housewife, a baby machine. That's exactly what she was. Her day revolved around her children, taking them places and making sure they were fed and watered. The most extravagant meal she had cooked in the last 5 years was a birthday cake for Henry's first birthday. She had no value, no money and nowhere to go. She'd always have to go back home. No matter what, she'd always end up back there.

--------------------

"Monica!"

Monica felt the air escape her body as another person through themselves at her. She tensed as she felt Ethan's body engulf hers. Even then she couldn't understand why he was doing it. Why he was acting as though he had missed her, as though she had fled a leaking roof rather than a violent husband. She felt him move away from her and opened her eyes, not even aware that she had closed them. She saw him turn to their children, her children, and embrace each one in turn. Telling them there were presents in the kitchen. Eventually he addressed her again,

"God, I've missed you so much Monica" he moved to hug her again, and she pulled away, "What?" he asked, shrugging in her direction.

"Nothing" she heard herself saying, "It's just I, I don't understand why you're doing this"

He smiled then, and Monica felt sick. After slapping her, he was standing there smiling. As though she were a child not yet in touch with the ways of the world.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Things just got to me. It won't happen again. I promise. I love you."

As she looked over his shoulder, looked anywhere but at him, she noticed the children in the kitchen. They had wrestled the wrapping paper off of their presents and were now making as much noise as possible in playing with them. They were smiling, laughing, something they hadn't done during the entire motel trip. They were happy here, Monica told herself, they deserved a mommy and a daddy.

"I love you too" she whispered, still not looking at him. As he smiled at her again, visibly relaxed, and hugged her tight, Monica still wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing.


	3. Never Leaving

_I know I keep saying this, but I am sorry for leaving all my fics so long before I update them. I promise you (and I mean it this time) I'll try my hardest to get them done quicker. It's usually me, I'll have 6 chapters written and then forget where I've posted it after three and leave it. For those of you still reading, thanks for sticking with it. It makes posting this worthwhile :)_

_Nina_

****

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

**Part 3**

As the early morning sun filtered through her bedroom window, Monica almost believed things were back to the way they used to be. Back to before Ethan started staying out late, coming home smelling of perfume. Telling Monica it was all her fault, she had driven him to it. But now, with the rays falling gently over her face she could forget all of that. Pretend that Ethan loved her, and that she loved him. Pretend everything was perfect.

Try and hide the bruises.

Walking down the stairs, her silk dressing gown wrapped tightly around her body, she was suddenly struck by how quite it was. Ethan would be at work, and even if he'd dropped Henry off at kindergarten and Anna at pre-school, Lottie should still be around making a noise somewhere. Monica began to get more and more panicked, scared that Ethan had taken her babies while she was sleeping. It was only when she walked into the living room, that her question was answered. Perched on their wooden mantelpiece was a note. Monica unfolded it and read out loud,

_Monica, sorry again for last night. It was a one off. Have taken Henry & Anna to school and Lottie is at daycare. Thought I'd give you a break._

_Love, Ethan_

Monica didn't trust him for one second. She knew exactly what he was like, but for the moment she decided to leave it. There was no point getting worked up when she couldn't change anything yet. And, the envelope positioned behind her note had already caught her eye. It was pretty, prettier than the usual junk mail she usually received. The lettering was printed, elegant and gold set against an off white background. Monica stared at the envelope for longer than she did the letter, it was just so elegant, something she had not received in a long time. Slowly, so as not to tear it, she opened it up and extracted the card that fell from within. It was in the same style as the envelope, but this said,

_Miss Rachel K Green cordially invites you to her wedding to Mr Tag W Jones._

Monica gasped, "Rachel" she whispered, fully aware that there was no one home. Rachel had chosen to invite her, Monica, to the wedding. She obviously still meant something to someone. Even though Monica knew it was just the standard invite sent to everyone on their mailing list, it sparked something inside of her. Something which told her that she still had a value. No matter what she might think.

"Ethan ... " she began warily, her make-up intact and his favourite green dress on, "You remember Rachel?"

"Sure" he replied, nodding as he looked through his mail, "Why?"

"Well ... ", she paused, she had to take this very carefully. She knew he was likely to snap if she phrased it wrong, "Well, she's getting married and she sent us an invite this morning and I just wondered if you wanted to go" She stopped, out of breath, waiting for his reaction.

"You can't go. You have to look after the kids"

Monica felt her anger welling up, "I'm sure you could cope for a few days. It wouldn't kill you"

He stopped reading and turned to face her, "Monica. I have things I need to do, I don't need kids in my way. You wanted them. You look after them"

"You bastard" she whispered as he walked out of the room. The next thing she heard was the sound of her head hitting the wooden floor as his fist made contact with her cheek.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" he roared, bringing his fists down on her, "Don't you even think about it if you know what's good for you, you little whore"

Monica shrank into herself. Drawing as far away from his fists as she could get, unable to block out the insults.

"Fat cow ... ugly ... whore ... unfit mother ... slag ... fat ... slut ... fat ... ugly ..."

He eventually left, leaving her alone, broken and bruised on their living room floor. Monica wanted nothing more than to jump up and run to Rachel's wedding. Run all the way if she had to, but something held her back. She didn't understand what, she never would. But that something refused to let her leave.


	4. Blackness

_Sorry for the total lack of updates. Everything's just been piling on top of me over the last few months but things have gone calm for a day or two so I'm updating! I really am sorry it's been so long, but please forgive me and let me know what you think, please? _

_Nina_

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

**Part 4**

**Blackness**

The bruises were worse that morning, Monica noticed as she looked in her mirror. The usual outline around her eye had been replaced by an ugly purple swell. Monica winced as she touched it gingerly, before once more reaching for her concealer. As she plastered it all over her face she felt the tears falling again, the dull realisation that Ethan would never change. He would always do this to her, no matter what she did. If she were the perfect wife he would find something else to lash out about. She couldn't stop him. Nothing could.

"Morning sweetheart"

She froze. Why was he still here? He had an early start this morning. She couldn't afford him loosing another job, they needed the money more than ever. Inhaling, forcing a smile onto her face she replied, "Good morning"

He leant down to kiss her cheek and she felt herself moving away from him, almost without thinking. She felt his palm make contact with her cheek as he forced her head to remain stationary while he kissed her. Pulling away, Monica quickly busied herself in the kitchen, hoping to avoid more contact.

"I'm finishing early tonight. Should be home right after the kids. Dinner on the table right?"

Monica nodded, smiling "Sure, whatever you want. See you tonight"

She watched him go, walking up the path towards his old truck. As she heard the engine start she fell to the floor. Sobbing.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

Monica quickly balanced the phone in the crook of her neck while she tried to put the washing basket down on the sofa, without spilling any of the washing.

"Monica?"

"Yes"

"Hi, it's Rachel. Rachel Green, I was just wondering if you'd got my invite … "

Monica dropped the basket, not caring that the washing had landed on her beige carpet. Rachel was calling her, Rachel Green. Her best friend. Her roomie. The one person who had sent her actual mail in the last five years. Rachel.

"Monica? Hello? You still there?"

Monica smiled to herself, someone cared enough about her to call! To check that she was coming to the wedding! "Yeah, Rach, I'm here" she heard herself reply, "And I got your invite. Congratulations by the way"

She could practically hear the smile in Rachel's voice, "Thanks. Tag's great. He's really great, I just can't believe I'm actually getting married!"

They giggled together and for an instant it was just like old times. Just like how they used to giggle with each other after good dates, and disastrous dates. Monica didn't speak; she let Rachel continue talking about Tag, her wedding, her dress. Monica sat back and enjoyed the conversation of another person. Finally putting Ethan out of her mind.

"OK Rach, I gotta go. The kids are home"

They said their goodbyes as Henry and Anna ran into the room, making the noise they usually did, their book bags swinging around them.

"Hey! Hey hey! Come on, no fighting. Go and get cleaned up, OK?" She smiled as she watched them walk up the stairs, still fighting amongst themselves. She was still watching them when the door opened and she heard Ethan's voice behind her,

"Where's my fucking dinner?"

Monica turned to face him, an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry. Rachel rang and I guess I lost track of time. I'm sorry"

"Your sorry?" he repeated, his mouth set in a hard line, "Your sorry? Well I guess that makes everything OK! I have been working all day, while you've been talking to some spoiled little rich bitch, and when I get home I want my god damm dinner ready!"

Monica felt the fear rising again, this was not a good time to forget to cook, "I'm sorry. I'll start it now, I'm really sorry"

"I don't care!" he yelled, punching her once in the ribs, "You're my wife, and when I want my wife to cook for me she will fucking cook for me!"

She felt his fist on her face, and as she fell she heard the crack as her skull made contact with the worktop. Then everything was black.


	5. Escape

_Right, here it is, an update, finally! I know. There will be more, but I can't promise you when. At the moment my priority is Walk Away And I Stumble (which will be updated ASAP, it just needs to be transferred from my laptop to my computer). I'm sorry for the delay in this but I was never happy with how Parts 5 and 6 turned out. I'm still not 100 about this, but I think it's the direction I want to go in. Enjoy, and if any of you remember this then let me know what you think!_

_Nina xxx_

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

**Part 5**

"Mommy? Mommy?"

Monica could hear the voices, but she couldn't see the faces. Slowly the blurs around her head morphed into her children. She rushed to sit up, hide away the marks she knew would soon be visible on her face, protect them from their parent's marriage. It was soon apparent that sitting up wasn't the best idea, her vision suddenly blurred again. Brushing her hair from her face she battled to stand up. She managed it, but only just and was forced to steady herself against the worktop.

"Hey babies" she whispered, struggling against the crippling headache now rooting itself in her brain. "Go and get washed up for dinner OK?"

She watched as they ran out, now assured of their mother's health. Monica sometimes wished her life could be that simple. A reassuring smile from an elder and everything was perfect again. But nothing was perfect, not for regular people. Giving herself a minute to gather her senses, Monica gradually began walking over to the sofa in her lounge. She paused to pick up her now bloodstained invitation and felt the unmistakable urge to vomit overtake her. Collapsing on the sofa she managed a feeble,

"Help me … "

, before she succumbed to the darkness.

XXX

"Female, early 30s, collapsed at home. Head trauma and bleeding from back of head. No name as yet. Her son called the ambulance"

Monica didn't understand where the voices were coming from. It wasn't Ethan, nor any of her kids. This voice sounded authoritive, in control, and Monica trusted it. She relaxed, focussing on nothing more than sleep.

XXX

"Monica? Monica? Can you hear me?"

Monica slowly opened her eyes and blinked furiously as her vision cleared. She could just make out the shape of a person standing over her and for an instant Monica was terrified that Ethan had come back for her, come back for more. The she noticed the ponytail, and the faded nurses uniform. Relaxing slightly, she nodded.

The nurse smiled, "Do you remember what happened?"

The shouts, the yells, the angry words, the punch, the kick, the fall and then … darkness. Monica forced a smile, "No, I can't remember anything"

She could tell the nurse didn't believe her, but thankfully she didn't press the matter, "OK, Monica. Your husband thinks you must have hit your head in the kitchen. He thinks you slipped"

Monica nodded, blinking away the tears, "Yeah, that sounds about right"

The tears only fell when the nurse walked away, and Ethan's voice boomed down the corridor.

"So she can come home later today? Great"

Home. Where HE was. Where no matter what she did he'd find fault. Dinner was too late, it was too early. She dressed like a slut, she dressed like a nun. He liked her hair long, he liked it short. Nothing was ever good enough for him, and Monica suddenly realized what she had known all along. He would never stop hurting her, no matter what he said; he was always going to do it.

And in that instant she knew one thing – she had to get away.

Monica jumped out of her bed and yanked the wires out of her arm Frantically she grabbed her jeans from the end of her bed and pulled them on, taking her sweater with her. She quietly crept out of her cubicle and made her way towards the elevators on the other side, only when those doors had closed behind her did she allow herself to breath. She pressed the number and waited until the doors opened and she saw the crèche and inside it, her babies.

She ran towards them, wanting more than anything to get them out of here. She didn't even have time to explain, she simply held Lottie as they ran, keeping Anna and Henry in front of her. Nothing mattered but their safety. And this was it. This wasn't another half hearted attempted, there would be no more cheap motels until morning and then the drive home. She was going. She was going to drive straight through to New York. Find them a room and then call Rachel first thing in the morning. She was leaving. She was finally free.

Right?


End file.
